Command
A list of the various commands that can be used in the chat box. Character means the target character's name. As a general rule, anywhere you can use a character name you can also use an account name by putting an asterisk (*) in front of it. So to message the character Bill on the account Ted, you can either "/w Bill" or "/w *Ted". Chat Commands General * /about or /ver or /version - Version information. * /aping - Display the average latency of the last packets exchanged between the client and server. * /away - Toggles away mode. Nobody can interact with you, but you can receive private messages. * /cellid - Returns the id of the cell where your character can be found. * /clear - Clear chat contents. * /enemy a or /ignore a name (or *account name) - Adds the player or account to your enemy list. * /f a or /f + name (or *account name) - Adds the player or account to your friend list. * /f d or /f r or /f -''' '''name (or *account name) - Removes the player or account from your friend list. * /invisible - Toggles invisible mode. Nobody can see that you are online. * /help or /h or /? - Displays the help message with a list of commands and their explanations. * /invite name - Invites the player to join the group. * /kick name - Kicks the player out of a fight, can only be used before the fight starts. * /list or /players - Lists the names of players in the fight. * /logout or /quit - Logs you out. * /mapid - Returns the id of the map where you character can be found. * /ping - Retrieves the latency between the client and the server by sending a ping message. * /release - Free your soul. * /selection - Allows one to highlight and copy text from the chat box. * /s or /spectator - Activate/deactivate spectator mode in your fight. * /time - Display the date and time. * /whoami - Gives you information about yourself. * /whois - Retrieves information about a player. Channels * /b message - Sends the message to the Trading channel, to buy or sell items to players present in the surrounding area. * /r message - Sends the message to the Recruitment channel, to recruit players present in the surrounding area to find a group or a guild. * /a message - Sends the message to the Alignment channel, need to be above rank 3 or have an order. * /g message - Sends the message to the Guild channel. * /p message - Sends the message to the Group channel. * /t message - Sends the message to the Team channel. * /i message - Sends the message to the Incarnam channel. * /w or /whisper or /msg name (or *account name) message - Sends the private message to the player or account. * /think message - Shows the message in a thinking bubble. * /me or /em or /emote or *message* - Displays the message in italics in the General channel. (eg. *is bored* will be shown as is bored in the chat window. Magic Words These magic words can be used in all chat channels. * %area% - Writes the area where your character can be found. * %hp% or %life% - Writes the current HP of your character. * %hpmax% - Writes the maximum HP of your character. * %hpp% '- Writes the current HP of your character as a percentage. * '%pos% or %loc% or %position% or %location% '- Writes the Coordinates where your character can be found. * '%stats% - Writes the Characteristics of your character. * %level% '- Writes the Level of your character. * '%xp% - Writes the XP of your character as a percentage of its current Level. * %guild% - Writes the Guild your character is in. * %me% or %name% - Writes the name of your character. Emotes Emotes can be shown by writing the appropriate command in the chat, to see specific Emote commands, see Emotes. Keyboard Shortcuts ; To see all keyboard shortcuts check Options -> Shortcuts in-game Slang Aie! A term that indicates that you're ready for a battle. You can do this by clicking on your character and selecting "Slap", though some people might type it instead. Typed variations might include: "Aie", "aie", "i", "a", "ai", "pie", "!, eiA", "aye", "√-1"(i, mathematically) amongst others. Ding Term used to indicate the leveling of a character. For example "/g I dinged!" Hybrid Normally refers a Build which focuses on two or more elements in order to be more versatile. Pass Used to tell someone to pass their turn in a fight, usually because they can not help. Picfail Purée Filler term used on the Bunch of Keys when the player hasn't yet completed the newest Dungeons, not an actual Dungeon. It is an anagram of "pure epic fail". Also an 8-slot recipe for Alchemist (level 100) that is impossible to make because one of its ingredients is itself. Leech A leecher (alternatively leacher) is someone who joins a fight, normally just for XP, but doesn't actually contribute anything to the fight. Soul Splitting When two people combine money to buy souls, or when two people pool their souls equally to do them together in the arena. Abbreviations Category:Game Information